


White Lies

by Kaitein



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Angst, Other, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitein/pseuds/Kaitein
Summary: Если хочешь спасти себя, её и народ, поневоле придется бороться и лгать. Во спасение.





	White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Автор сдал экзамен по латинскому на 5 и прекрасно знает, что «Caelum» читается как «Цэлум», но эстетика — наше всё.
> 
> (Работа 2013 года. Спасибо за альбом "Big TV" муз. группе White Lies - "Ложь во Спасение")

Разрезая телом плотный душный воздух, обхватывающий тело липкими объятиями, Ноктис бежал по узкой каменистой дорожке, ведущей к озеру. По лбу скатилась капелька пота, к спине прилипла футболка, ноги начинали предательски ныть. Бесконечно долгие минуты под заходящим на покой летним солнцем казались вечностью. Глухие звуки тяжелых кожаных ботинок, словно бы прогибающих землю, и звон кричащего металла, сопровождающий танец клинков, отдавались в ушах. Сбившееся дыхание - на секунду принц заволновался, судорожно вздохнув и потеряв устоявшийся ритм, - не помешало возникшей боли, колющей тонким шилом бок, взять себя в руки, позволить ледяной решимости остановить двух дур, идиоток и тупиц (о Этро, какими словами он их в запале только не упоминал!) завладеть собой. Тягучая боль разрывала мышцы ног, еще чуть-чуть, и они наконец лопнут, но Селум должен был успеть. Не допустить пролития ни единой капли крови на землю его Королевства, которое недавно пережило нападение. Все ужасы войны еще давали знать о своем существовании в душе Ноктиса, они жили и будоражили его сердце, которое только-только начало пробуждаться от темной, суровой, ледяной зимы, в которую он заточил свою жизнь. Ворвалась Она, сверкнув в ночном небе с одинокой звездой яркой стремительной стрелой, и Ноктис в глубине души благодарил жестокую богиню Этро, позволившую ему разглядеть ее. Селум был ослеплен ею, ее яростным неудержимым светом, и тьма, плотная, удушающая, разрушающая, начала нехотя отступать, отпуская своего пленника, обнажая за собой все слабые и беззащитные участки души принца. Впервые попробовав открыться Лайтнинг, нет, Клэр, Ноктис боялся столкнуться с равнодушием, и вновь бы натянул на лицо непроницаемую маску безразличия, так свойственную ему, вновь бы закрылся, чтобы сберечь всё самое сокровенное и человечное, что осталось в нем, что не вытеснила поглотившая его тьма...

Если бы кронпринц обучался в обычной школе, а не в военной академии, продолжая традицию семьи и династию, то, изучая курс химии, он бы знал, что бывает с куском щелочного металла, оказавшимся на воздухе. Он окисляется буквально на глазах под воздействием кислорода, и также Ноктис не захотел ощущать давления общества, которое непременно обрушилось на особу королевских кровей, не захотел мириться с холодностью отца-короля, которого с головой поглотили дела государства, не дававшие возможности проводить время с сыном. Селум-младший назло ничего не замечающему отцу решил игнорировать его, в глубине души дав наивный обет никогда не поступать так со своими детьми, если таковые и будут. Но принц даже не замечал, как, по сути, стал превращаться в копию родителя: гордую, самовлюбленную, равнодушную, как казалось молодому наследнику. И Ноктис добровольно облачился в "доспехи", позволил темноте, сгущавшейся подле него, захлестнуть с головой, погрузить в вязкую смесь керосина и масла, лишь бы не дать сердцу реагировать, позволить холодному и цепкому разуму управлять телом.

Ноктис знал, что он лгал всем, в том числе и себе, но для него, верившего в свою какую-то королевскую непогрешимость, это была ложь во спасение, иначе бы Селум сломался.

Но вдруг - он почувствовал это, когда его больно резанул, словно тонкий и острый скальпель, ослепляющий свет, _её_ свет, - чьи-то слабые на первый взгляд руки поцарапали его черный, словно сама ночь, панцирь. А затем метким ударом, нанесенным в, казалось бы, защищенное место - гордость, разбили прочный, но хрупкий чугун брони на осколки. Кронпринц, как ни странно для него, не почувствовал того убийственного давления мира, от которого он верил, что скрывался. Это был не жизненно важный и смертельный воздух. Вакуум, космос. Ничто и всё одновременно.

Потомок первых завоевателей, в котором текла благородная голубая кровь Селумов, наследник Королевства, под чью дудку были готовы плясать люди, лишь бы не навлечь на себя его гнев и ярость, окрашивавшие радужку в алый цвет, стал зависим от сироты, дрянной девчонки, возомнившей о себе невесть что, обузой для четкого механизма бюрократии - безжалостно дробившей мясорубки. Ноктиса словно перевернули с ног на голову, открыли принцу глаза. Он на самом деле был аморальным чудовищем, ниже всего и всех в кромешной цепкой тьме Пульса, казавшегося "просвещенным" людям Адом. А она, чистая, светлая, невинная, была вверху, грелась в ласковых лучах Рая-Кокона, заслонившего Нижний Мир от солнца. Но Лайтнинг, нет, Клэр (Ноктису категорически не нравилось ее прозвище, столь сильно отражавшее ее принципы: долг, честность, честь. Он желал видеть рядом с собой, обладать девушкой-Клэр, а не солдатом-Лайтнинг), она не могла быть ангелом даже под дулом винтовки, не могла даже представить, как это можно подставить для удара другую щеку? Скорее всего она засунула бы эту винтовку обидчику в глотку, а руку, поднявшуюся на нее, сломала. Клэр была хоть и перевернутым, но отражением Ноктиса, той личностью, которой он бы хотел стать, но... Чистую, словно стекло, мечту сломали, раскрошили холодные, сухощавые, цепкие пальцы долга перед наследником страны. А здесь уже не до прямолинейности и честности. 

Ноктис уже видел вдалеке блестевшую красными бликами тонкую шпагу и стремительно отбивающее удары стальное лезвие, слышал стаккато их песни. Тяжело дыша, он стиснул зубы, и снова рванул вперед, только вперед.

_Если хочешь спасти себя, её и народ, поневоле придется бороться и лгать. Во спасение._


End file.
